


Squad Car Conversations

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Just a couple of moments between our favorite partners.





	Squad Car Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> (Just for the record, I wrote the cat-in-a-tree and Jamie and Danny going to jail to teach them a lesson before the episode 'Confession's' aired.) It's been awhile since I wrote this and I had that sentence written in the notes; I can't remember why I wanted to put it down, but I'll do it anyway in case I remember my reasoning later.

''Wait, you mean your father actually put you in a holding cell when you were six,'' Eddie said incredulously.

''Danny, too. He told us that lying was wrong and that if we wanted out we had to tell him who really ate that cookie before dinner.''

''Was it you?''

''Of course not. I pled my innocence; that Danny framed me. Dad said I needed a better defense.''

Eddie drew in a sharp breath and slapped his shoulder. ''Hang on, is that why you went to law school?''

''Fat load of good that did - he still doesn't believe me.'' Looking indignant as she burst out laughing, he defended himself, ''Hey, I was six. How was I suppose to know what Danny rubbing chocolate and cookie crumbs on my mouth meant?''

////////////////////

''Are you seriously calling for a fire truck for a cat in a tree?'' Eddie asked her partner in disbelief.

Jamie sighed. ''My father forbade me from ever climbing up in a tree again, ok. The last time I did I broke three ribs, my collar bone, an arm and leg, and my nose. He told me that if I did it again he wouldn't let me have doughnuts for a whole year.''

''Doughnuts, Reagan?''

''I may have just been five at the time but the threat was powerful enough to carry into today.''

////////////////////

''Hey, Reagan, does my uniform make me look fat?'' Eddie curiously asked.

Jamie's lips clamped shut with panic. His brother had warned him about that question - told him that if he valued his life at all to never, for any reason whatsoever, answer that question. He glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eyes fearfully.

''Jamie?''

Jamie slowly reached for his radio. ''12 David to Central, is anything going on in our area? Over.''

''Negative, 12 David.''

''Are you sure? What about a cat up a tree?''

''Negative.''

Jamie looked over into his partner's expectant face before returning his eyes to the road and gulping. ''Please?''

////////////////////

''...This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what is was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what is was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because -''

Jamie groaned internally as Eddie continued to sing. Something she'd been doing ever since he told her no about going to Anton's for lunch. Looking at his watch, he realized she had been going at it for an hour and a half now and his patience was wearing thin. Seeing his partner was thoroughly distracted with a hawk flying overhead - while still singing - he calmly pulled over, got out, and carefully shut the door behind him.

''...This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because ...'' Eddie paused in her singing upon looking to her left and finding the seat empty. ''Reagan?'' She looked back and forth through the windows of the car. ''Jamie?''

////////////////////

Jamie looked over at his partner as he maneuvered through rush-hour traffic. ''Hey, you okay? You've been pretty quiet all day.''

Eddie, who'd been alternating her attention from her window to her phone, glared at him. ''The answer to that is always yes; I deem it up to everyone else to decide whether or not I'm telling the truth.''

Jamie raised his brows at her catty remark. ''Okay. Forget I asked.''

////////////////////

Jamie clutched one hand to his stomach and the other on the dashboard as his partner took a sharp turn, slinging him into the door. ''Are you insane?''

Eddie, not taking her eyes off the car in front of her, said, ''Considering the number of times you've asked me that over the years, I'm gonna say yes. So can you please stop asking.''


End file.
